Secret d'une Famille 3e : Le temps des pharaons
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Nous somme en Egypte Antique il y à 5000 ans, Serena et Serenety sont deux pretresse qui détiennent un grand pouvoir, celui de créer les objets du millenium, mais le sacrifice d'un village est util... Partie indépendante chap 6 et dernier RDV à la partie
1. Serena et Serenety

Youpiii, pour Pâques voici la troisième partie ! Bien je crois que tout va devenir claire, car je balance toute la sauce sur les vies antérieures de Serena et Shizuka (Serenety), et vous savez quoi dans cette partie Seito et Serenety ne passeront pas par quatres chemin pour dire qu'il s'aime ? Ni Antem et Serena (enfin sa va être un peu plus compliqués), bon je m'arrète car je vais trop en dire...

**Rar**

Camlia : Merci de suivre, même si parfois tu t'y perd, je m'excuse encore pour ça, mais on passe à la nouvelle partie, et tout va s'éclaircir, je crois '

JoanaSerenety : Voila la nouvelle partie, je croie que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre !

Et Maintenant bonne Lecture

Luna

* * *

**3e partie : Le temps des pharaons**

1. Serena et Serenety

Le vent soufflé dans le désert... un village apparut... Non une ville égyptienne, une de ses nombreuses villes situés sur les rives du nil, la il y avait une maison, une riche maison d'un noble, un grand scribe du nom de Snofru, Snofru avait une femme Kya, et ils avaient deux filles : Serena et Serenety, Kya était une grande prêtresse, et toujours elle venait prier au palais du pharaon, afin d'apporter toujours protection à la ville, et toujours elle venait accompagné de ses deux filles. Kya possédait deux sceptre celui de la lumière, et celui des ténèbres, un jour Serena et Serenety devait en hériter, et elles allaient en hérité bien plus tôt qu'elle le croyait...

_-_Je refuse, fit Kya envers le prête Akunadin

_-_Kya soit raisonnable, pense à tes deux filles

_-_tu veux juste le pouvoir Akunadin

_-_Kya notre seule préoccupation est de repoussé l'envahisseur !

_-_non ! Le sacrifice d'un village ! Non !

Kya partit furieuse, prenant en main Serena et Serenety qui ne jouait pas loin... Mais quelques jours plus tard

_-_Serena, ne va pas prés du bord

_-_Je veux voir, si Kisa sais nager

_-_mais pourquoi, pleura une petite fille aux cheveux bleus

_-_Kisa... Kisara tu as de grand pouvoir, il faut que tu saches nageait, je sens en toi, une aura bleu, tu dois être l'esprit d'un poisson

_-_L'esprit d'un poisson moi ? dit Kisara étonné

_-_tu as une force en toi, je le sais ! Fit Serena

_-_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fit Serenety

_-_bon d'accord, fit Serena

Les trois filles s'éloignèrent un peu, puis Serena poussa Kisara, la jeune fille se mit à nager vers le bord, Serena rigolait

_-_Ce n'est pas drôle ! Râla Kisara

_-_Au moins tu nages, fit Serena, bon on rentre ! Notre père doit nous attendre !

Les trois filles, arrivèrent à leur résidence luxueuse (merci pharaon de Sierra !), le père des jumelles étaient furieux

_-_où étiez-vous encore, et tu es encore la, dit-il envers Kisara

Serena se jeta sur Kisara

_-_elle est à moi, tu me l'as offert

_-_Elle va nous porter malheur tu as vu sa couleur de peau !

_-_C'est toi qui va nous porter malheur, si...

_-_Si quoi ? Serena, hurla le père

_-_du calme, fit Kya, Serena où étais-tu ?

_-_Dans les champs, fit Serena, avec Serenety

_-_Serena, tu ne dois pas y aller, c'est très dangereux, un crocodile pourrez vous mangez

_-_Et puis avec cette horreur, ajouta le père

_-_J'aimerais bien en voir un crocodile, fit Serena

_-_tu en verras un, fit le père, celui qui te mangeras ton âme lors de ton voyage vers le royaume des morts !

_-_Je n'y crois pas, fit Serena

Tout le monde furent effrayés, Serena une future grande prêtresse qui rejeté toute croyance envers les dieux, surtout le royaume des morts

_-_Moi je n'ai pas de tombeau promis, fit Serena

_-_Suffit, dit Kya, allons au temple maintenant

Serena désobéissait jamais à sa mère, même si elle détestait aller au palais prier, elle ne réfutai les ordres de sa mère, car un jour elle devra, elle et sa sœur, être de grande prêtresse, gardienne des sceptres de la création

Arrivé au palais, les deux jumelles et leurs mère prièrent, puis pendant que leurs mère finissait un rituel, Serena et Serenety attendait dehors, elle avait environs 12 ans, depuis quelques mois elles apprenaient de leurs mère, comment devenir de bonne prêtresse pour protéger le palais...

Serena jetait des cailloux pour rejeter sa colère

_-_Je ne veux pas être une prêtresse ! fit Serena

_-_Alors pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

_-_Parce que je ne veux pas décevoir maman

_-_Mais moi, je me débrouillerais bien

Serena se retourna, elle était terrifiée

_-_ah non, je ne laisse pas ma sœur seule, avec ce requin d'akunadin, et de Seito !

_-_Moi je l'aime bien ! Dit Serenety

_-_Oui, si on aime, les garçons hautains, futur prêtre, et lèche botte du pharaon

_-_Parle pour toi, fit une voie hautaine

Un jeune garçon de 13 ans apparut aux jumelles

_-_Quand on parle du loup... fit Serena apparemment pas heureux de le voir

S'y il avait une personne que Serena détestait c'était Seito, et s'y il avait une personne que Seito détestait c'était Serena, mais s'y il avait bien une chose en commun c'était Serenety !

_-_Alors tu va abandonner, tu n'as aucune chance de me battre, fit Seito

_-_Arrête, ce n'est pas un concours, fit Serena, et que vient faire ta face de cafard ici ?

_-_Ma face de Cafard, cher hippopotame, vient voir ta sœur, elle avait oublié sa pince à cheveux

_-_T'en approche pas, grogna Serena, comment ça Hippopotame ?

Serena se jeta sur Seito et l'étrangla, mais sa mère l'a releva

_-_Serena !

_-_Sa va maman ? Il m'a insulté d'hippopotame !

_-_Une régime ferais pas de mal, fit Seito en partant

Serena voulu partir à sa poursuite, mais sa mère la retint

_-_C'est le disciple, d'Akunadin, soupira la mère, ne fait pas attention à lui

Et tout le monde rentra, la soirée fut tranquille, puis tout le monde se coucha, mais parfois la nuit aussi paisible qu'elle soit cache des surprises...

_-_aller petit Serpent, fit une voie, va... la mordre

Un serpent ce glissait sur les marches du palais, dans la ville endormie, il englouti une pauvre sourie, puis ce glissa dans une demeure, monta sur un lit arriva sur le coup de Kya, le serpent se dressa, il se révéla être un cobra, et il donna un grand coup de croc à Kya !

_-_Maman, cria Serena

Au loin dans le palais Akunadin avait un rire machiavélique

_-_oui, les sceptres de la création, vont être en ma possession ! Adieu Kya ! ah ah ah

Serena serrait fort sa sœur en cette nuit pluvieuse, Kisara courrait sous la pluie seule

_-_Part te cacher, Kisa, je ne peut t'emmener là-bas, mais je te retrouverais

Serena et Kisara était dans une pièce

_-_Comment tu vas me retrouver ? demanda la jeune enfant au cheveux bleu

_-_Par le pacte de Sang

Serena trancha son poignet gauche

_-_Je ne peut pas t'emmener, mais...

Kisara trancha à son tour son poignet

_-_Si on échange nos sangs, on se retrouvera

Serena et Kisara collèrent leurs deux bras ensanglanté, l'un contre l'autre

_-_Aller part, dit Serena en serrant le bandage de Kisara

Et Kisara courrait...

Serena tenait fort sa sœur

_-_Vous comprenez, je suis un homme très occupé, dit le père de Serena

_-_Mais je comprend parfaitement, fit Akunadin, je m'occuperais de vos filles

_-_C'est ce que ma femme aurait voulu

_-_C'est sa abandonne-nous, hurla Serena

Et le père des jumelles s'éloigna, Serenety pleurait

_-_comment a-t-il pu ?

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas Serenety, je deviendrais la plus grande prêtresse de ce palais, tu seras toujours à mes cotés... et je retrouverais le propriétaire de ce serpent !

_-_Tu crois que... commença Serenety

_-_il y avait une marque sur ce serpent

Serena sortit un morceau de peau du Cobra

_-_Si je trouve cette marque, je trouve l'assassin, de notre mère !

Un orage tonna... Et les deux jumelles commencèrent une nouvelle vie...

* * *

La suite pour bientôt, et rien pour vous faire baver un extrait de la suite : 

2. Rivalités

_"-_bon à moi, fit Serenety

Elle pris son sceptre des ténèbres

_-_sans sceptre, fit Akunadin, donne-le moi!"

"-Et si on pariait, fit Seito, sur un étalon noir, monte-le, c'est celui du futur pharaon!

Serena sortit le cheval blanc, le scella, et monta"

Voila

Luna qui se met à fond Undo de Cool Joke


	2. Rivalités

Voila pour fêter, mes vacances de Pâques, je met le chapitre 2, la suite bientôt naturellement (vacance qui commence bien d'ailleurs mon magneto à foirer les enregistrements de FMA, miel ! Heureusement que pendant 15 jours que je vais pouvoir surveiller la tv ! he he)

Seto : On est dans une partit Yu-GiOh ! Ici, on s'en tape bien de...

Luna : Si tu regardais une seule seconde, tu ne pourrais résister !

Seto : Je ne suis qu'un perso... Bon tu la balances ta suite !

Luna : Heu oui.. Désolé, mais avant réponse au reviews ! Puis ne me parles pas comme ça !

Jono : ça veut dire quoi FMA ?

Luna (qui le frappe) : Full Metal Alchemist !

Seto : Ah ce n'est pas vrai...

* * *

_Réponse : _

Camlia : ça commence bien, n'est il pas ? Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant pour le moment ! Mais je promets un happy end !

Joana Serenety : Désolé pour ton week-end, au moins je mis un rayon de soleil, bref... Voila le chapitre deux tant attendu...

* * *

**2. Rivalités  
**

Depuis ce jour, ou leurs pères, les avaient abandonnés, Serena et Serenety, étaient devenu les disciples de Akunadin, le haut prête et le frère du pharaon.

Depuis ce jour, Serena et Seito se battaient sans cesse pour être le meilleur, ils étaient devenus de vrais rivaux

_-_Esprit du crocodile, viens à moi, fit Seito

Un monstre apparu devant toute une assemblée

_-_Magicienne des ténèbres à toi, fit Mana

Une magicienne apparue

_-_C'est mon monstre, fit mana, j'ai réussi

_-_ah oui, on va voir

Le crocodile de Seito mangea la magicienne

_-_pas très puissant

Mana se mit à pleurer

_-_wwwaaaaa, tu va me le payer

_-_bon à moi, fit Serenety

Elle pris son sceptre des ténèbres

_-_sans sceptre, fit Akunadin, donne-le moi !

Serena s'interposa et le pris

_-_Non ! Notre mère nous l'as donné à nous ! dit Serena méfiante

Serenety se cacha derrière sa sœur

_-_Petite effronté, fit Akunadin, bon vas y

Serena donna les deux sceptres à Serenety

_-_Monstre apparaît devant moi

Une flamme bleu qui hurla apparu, elle détruit le crocodile de Seito, mais elle disparu aussitôt

_-_Incapable en plus, fit Akunadin

Seito regardait Serena d'un air narquois

_-_au tour de ta sœur !

Serenety tremblait, elle fit apparaître un Kuribo, Serena discrètement le transforma en Chimère, Akunadin frappa Serenety

_-_Ne laisse pas ta sœur te contrôler

Serena se jeta sur Akunadin, celui-ci la repoussa

_-_Jamais... entendez que jamais, vous frapperez ma sœur, encore une fois, et je vous promet un voyage vers le royaume des ombres !

_-_Je voudrais voir ça ! Avec ton peu de pouvoir

Akunadin s'éloigna, Serena saisie son sceptre de la lumière et voulu l'attaquer, mais Mana et Serenety l'en empêcha

_-_Non, fit Mana, tu ne dois pas, il te tuerait

_-_il ne peut pas, fit Serena, moi je peux

Mana et Serenety, tenaient Serena

_-_Calme-toi, fit Serenety, ça ne sert à rien ! Pense à la marque

Serena se figea, oui avant tout elle devait trouver l'assassin qui avait tué sa mère

_-_oui, la marque !

Et Serena partit, il y avait des endroits ou Serena aimait aller pour se retrouver seule, les écuries par exemple, elle adorait les chevaux, les voire la calmée... Son préféré était un tout jeune cheval blanc à la crinière grise

_-_Coucou toi, dit Serena envers celui-ci

Le cheval la regardait, et henni

_-_oui, biensure tu veux des carottes !

Serena en sortit une, et lui donna

_- _Soit fort et grand, moi je ne pourrais jamais te monter...

Serena lâcha une larme

_-_Et si on pariait, fit Seito sur un étalon noir, monte-le, c'est celui du futur pharaon !

Serena se retourna

_-_Maintenant tu m'espionnes !

_-_Pourquoi pas... Ou je te cherchais, ta sœur s'inquiète...

_-_Je t'ais déjà dit, de ne pas approcher Serenety !

_-_Pourquoi tu t'entêtes ! Je ne lui fais rien de mal

_-_Personne n'approche ma sœur ! Tu veux galoper ! Ok

Serena sortit le cheval blanc, le scella, et monta

_-_Vraiment... C'est inadmissible pour une prêtresse

_-_Je m'en fiche, aller montre tes dons ! fit Serena

Et les deux partirent dans une course effrénée, parcourant tout le palais, effrayant tout le monde

_-_Mais je n'y crois pas, fit Mana, regarde ça ! C'est Serena !

_-_Elle va encore s'attirée des ennuis, fit Isis

_-_Serena ! Cria Serenety

_-_Mais c'est Seito, fit une autre voie

_-_Antem, firent les filles,

_-_Et ton cheval, fit une voie grave qui était celle du pharaon, cette fille ne manque pas de cran ! Monter un cheval encore sauvage !

_-_Mais... fit Mana, il est pas...

Elle à du l'apprivoiser, fit Isis

Serena dépassait Seito, quand un ravin apparut, tandis que Seito freina, Serena donna de l'élan

_-_aller vas-y, vas-y, prenons le chemin de la liberté !

Mais le Cheval, vira au bord du ravin, il glissa avec Serena, tout le monde arriva

_-_le cheval se releva

_-_ah tu me surprendras toujours, fit Seito en lui tendant la main

Serena repoussa la main de ce dernier, et essaya de se relever, mais elle ne pu

_-_ah... Saleté de cheval sauvage, fit Serena

Le cheval approcha de Serena, cette dernière pris les reines et tira pour se hisser, mais sa cheville lui fit mal, Serena cria, tout le monde arriva

_-_Serena, fit Serenety en aidant sa sœur à tenir debout

_-_toi ! fit Serena au cheval, plus de carotte pendant trois jours, tu prend trop de poids !

Elle se tourna vers Seito

_-_on remettra ça un autre jour

Akunakin arriva furieux et gifla Serena

_-_tu es la honte du royaume !

Serena défia du regard le haut prêtre

_-_trois jours sans nourriture ! dit-il

_-_ouais, comme le cheval, fit Serena, bon mon vieux ce sera quatre jours alors !

Serena fut emmené et fouetté pour son manque de respect et sa désobéissance… Le soir la pluie tomba, Serena sortie dehors, pour refroidir sa peau, de son supplice, et pour cacher ses larmes de douleur et d'orgueil.

La pluie tombée sur son corps, sa tenue blanche devenait transparente, on voyait les marques du fouet, et ses formes, au loin Antem la regardait, cette fille qui avait monter son cheval encore sauvage, voila pourquoi la bête refusait de se laisser monter par qui d'autre...

Serena laisser tomber la pluie, sur son corps, elle était trempée, mais cela la détendait, cette pluie chaude d'été, qui tombait calmement sur elle, coulait sur son visage, ses jambes, ses pieds, ses mains, ses doigts...

Antem voulu s'approcher, mais une autre silhouette apparue

_-_Serena, tu va être malade, fit Serenety

Serena rentra avec sa sœur, pour que celle-ci ne tombe pas malade, Serenety donna une pomme à Serena, une fois à l'abri

_-_tiens, je l'ai caché

_-_Merci, fit Serena

Serena mangea le fruit, ses brûlure du au fouet, la faisait souffrir

_-_Même sur le poignet, dit Serenety indigné

_-_non, ça c'est moi... fit Serena, Kisara...

Serenety baissa la tête, au fond d'elle-même, elle n'aimait pas Kisara, et ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle allait manquer...

_-_Allons nous reposer, fit Serenety

Serena approuva et suivit Serenety

Pendant ce temps la Akunadin

_-_bientôt

_-_Sommes nous obliger ? demanda Akunumkanon le pharaon

_-_Oui, on doit repousser l'envahisseur, de plus, de jour en jour les monstres prennent du pourvoir, et nous perdons le contrôle chaque un jour une peu plus !

_-_oui... Mais... Toutes ses vies !

_-_Je sais...Mais il y à pas d'autres choix

_-_Bien..., fit le pharaon

Et la pluie continua de tomber

* * *

Voila, voila...

La suite avant mon retour au longue étude de DUT sur !

**Prochain chapitre : Les sceptres de la création**

_Kisara et un jeune garçon se cachèrent pas loin du palais, et virent les armées massacrés tout le village_

_Mes parents, fit le garçon_

_non Bakura, non dit kisara en le ramenant_

_Antem regardait Serena_

_... ne soit pas attirée vers elle, murmura Serenety_

_Laisse tomber, fit Seito, sa sœur est adorable, mais elle un vrai dragon !_

_Serena regardait la lune.._

_Je sens que bientôt je vais trouver le meurtrier de ma mère, et je le tuerais..._


	3. Les sceptres de la création

JoanaSerenety : Hey oui Seito et Serena ce ne sera jamais la grande amitié, surtout que Seito va se marier... (oups j'en lâche un peu trop la !), et Akunadin je vois que tu l'apprécie énormément, autant que Dante dans FMA (traumatisant cet épisode 50), non mais c'est vrai il sont infecte tout les deux !

Bon on passe au chapitre ! Ouais !

* * *

3. Les sceptres de la création

Quand les jumelles eurent accumulé bien assez de pouvoir, le temps vint, de créer les objets du millenium ! Et tout cela grâce au pouvoir de Serena et Serenety ; elles étaient dans une petite salle de rituelle, accompagné de Akunadin

_-_Il est temps, fit Akunadin, vous êtes enfin prête, vous devez accomplir une lourde tache afin de protéger notre royaume...

_-_Quel beau discours, fit Serena, pour un simple rituel

_-_Serena... fit Serenety

_-_Après ça, je laisse la place de Haut prête à Seito, son heure approche

_-_et tiens donc ! fit Serena, et moi et ma sœur, on pourra retournée d'où on vient après avoir créer vos babioles

_-_Sûrement pas, fit Akunadin, vous restez ici

_-_Le contraire m'aurait étonné, mais si les dieux le veulent, soupira Serena

Et les trois personnes partirent dans une salle sombre, la pluie tombée encore ce jour la, des armées du pharaon attendait devant un village, Serena et Serenety se mirent en place pour commencer le rituel

_-_Sceptre de la lumière !

_-_Sceptre des ténèbres !

Dehors

_-_allez_-_y

Un tranquille village, au loin de l'autre coté du village, Kisara et un jeune garçon se promenait, ils virent les armées approchées, ils firent demi_-_tour, et partirent se cacher, le poignet de Kisara le chatouiller...

_-_Que les dieux entendent mes cris, fit Serenety

_-_Que Anubis prennent se sacrifice, en guise de reconnaissance

Kisara et le jeune garçon se cachèrent pas loin du palais, et virent les armées massacrés tout le village

_-_Mes parents, fit le garçon

_-_non Bakura, non dit Kisara en le ramenant

Serena et Serenety invoquer leurs pouvoirs, le sang coulait sur le poigné de Serena

_-_Qu'on m'entende, criait_-_elle

_-_Que les objets soient crées, fit Serenety

Dehors le poignet de Kisara la faisaient souffrir

_-_Que t'arrive_-_t_-_il Kisa ?

_-_Serena... dit elle, ou est tu ?

Serena et Serenety continuait leurs danses enjouées

_-_Kisara je te sens, fit Serena, viens à moi !

Une lumière jaillit 7 cailloux pris des formes différentes

_-_pour le mystère, lança Serenety

_-_Pour vous réunir, continua Serena

_-_pour peser l'âme de son propriétaire

_-_pour sonder votre esprit

_-_pour contrôler votre Ka

_-_pour voir à travers vos âmes

_-_Et pour voir l'avenir

Et les objets apparurent, la pluie cessa, les armées partirent, Kisara et Bakura voyait l'étendue du massacre, Serena et Serenety tombèrent épuisé

_-_Esclave à jamais, fit Serena, à jamais !

Les deux filles s'évanouirent, elles furent ramenées dans leurs chambres

_-_Parfait, fit Akunadin

Et ainsi les objet furent repartit, l'envahisseur repoussé bien plus tard, mais... un garçon repensait à se massacre, à celui de ses parents, à cet horrible vu, sa haine grandissait, avec lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait avec elle !

Serena cherchait l'assassin, mais se doutait_-_elle qu'il était juste à coté d'elle... Juste la dans ses murs, aujourd'hui couvert de sang

Quelques années passèrent, et toujours dans l'ignorance Serena qui avait 17 ans cherchait toujours la marque de ce cobra, tout en défiant toujours les lois et règlement qui régissait le palais, mais récemment un autre problème la préoccupait sa sœur...

Serenety se coiffer, se faisait belle, Serena observait tout en faisant semblant de dormir, Serenety se tourna vers sa sœur, vérifia qu'elle dormait, et se précipita, mais Serena la retint en lui prenant le bras, ce qui surpris Serena

_-_tu es réveillé ? dit Serenety gênait

_-_Je n'ai jamais dormis ! dit Serena, je connais cette odeur, je connais cet encens, tu va voir cet imbécile de Seito !

Serena s'allongea et mis sa main sur sa tête

_-_Pourquoi tu le détestes tant ?

_-_Pourquoi tu l'aimes tant !

Serenety rougit

_-_On s'entend bien c'est tout

_-_Trop bien, fit Serena, mais si tu l'aimes bien, il y à une raison !

_-_Alors, je peux...

_-_NON, fit Serena, tu restes !

_-_Voyons, fit mana

_-_Serena, fit Isis

Les deux filles venaient d'entrer

_-_Laisse ta sœur aller s'amuser

_-_pour moi s'amuser, fit Serena, c'est aller faire des embaumement, mais embaumer Anubis cela m'a l'air impossible !

_-_Elle ne la laisserai pas au dieu, fit Isis

_-_Serena... implora Serenety

Serena ne pouvait pas résister à sa sœur, quand elle implorait comme ça, on aurait cru que toute la tristesse de monde venait sur elle

_-_Bon... va le voir ce crocodile, mais s'y il te fait du mal, je lui trancherais, la gorge personnellement, fit Serena en touchant la lame d'un poignard, puis elle le jeta contre la porte !

Mana et Isis était apeuré, tandis que Serenety serrait fort sa sœur

_-_comment t'as su que c'était lui, tu es nul pour les encens

_-_ça se voie, grogna Serena, j'ai horreur quand il te fait les yeux doux ! Bon va... avant que je voie cette raison d'avoir une migraine

Serenety fit un grand sourire et partit

_-_Mais elle s'adoucie, fit Isis

_-_Non ! fit Serena en décrochant le poignard, mais je ne peux lutter contre ma sœur ! Et ses imbéciles de sentiment

_-_pauvre de twa, fit Mana

_-_Pauvre de moi

Serena sortit, il faisait un temps sec, et le soleil tapait, elle partit de méditer dans les écuries

_-_tu vois... fit elle envers son cheval favoris, cette marque, à qui appartient_-_elle ? Quelqu'un du palais, quelqu'un qui voulait qu'on vienne ! Mais pourquoi ?

Le cheval observait Serena en mâchouillant sa carotte

_-_oui, tu as raison, elle est folle de te parler comme ça !

Serena sortit, et retourna dans ses appartements, elle pensait à sa mère, à son doux foyer d'avant, maintenant elle était prêtresse dans la demeure même du pharaon... Serena soupira, elle voyait en bas les bassins, Serenety rentra

_-_Tu m'accompagnes, dit Serena en prenant sa sœur

Serenety savait bien, ce qu'il allait se passer, Serena préparait un nouveau mauvais coup, elles arrivèrent devant le bassin, Serena s'y jeta après s'être déshabillé

_-_Mais enfin, Serena c'est interdit !

_-_Tout est interdit ici, tu sais ! fit Serena

Serenety trempa ses pieds, Serena profiter de son bain, puis elle sortit remis sa robe

_-_J'ai vu du monde, fit Serenety

_-_Moi aussi, partons alors

Mais un homme s'arrêta les deux jumelles

_-_Oh Seito, fit Serena d'un air faussement joyeux !

_-_Attend, une seconde Serena, tu faisais quoi dans les écuries

_-_Parler aux chevaux !

Serena se retourna et se cogna contre quelqu'un

_-_non mais ce n'est pas ma journée !

Le garçon avait reculé Serena, et la regardait fasciné, il la tenait par les épaules, Serena le regardait comme un obstacle

_-_Tu es qui ? demanda Antem

_-_Serena fille de Kya, prêtresse dans le coin et toi ?

_-_Antem, futur pharaon

_-_Vénard, fit Serena, j'aimerais bien passé...

_-_tu es toute trempée ?

_-_Je me suis baignée c'est normal !

_-_Ou ça ?

Serenety montra le bassin

_-_De l'eau sacrée, fit Antem

_-_ça ne m'a pas brûlée ! dit Serena

Cette dernière partit !

_-_C'est elle qui à monté sur mon cheval

Seito et Serenety hochèrent la tête

_-_C'est incroyable !

_-_Heu... fit Serenety, incroyable... oui... mais...

Antem était partit

_-_... ne soit pas attirée vers elle, murmura Serenety

Antem était fasciné, tant d'année dans le même palais sans savoir vraiment qui elle était, et la il la rencontrée trempée, et sa robe blanche... qui lui allait bien, Antem que bientôt il devrait se marier, mais il ne voulait pas enfermée cette fille qui avait l'air si libre... Il pensait

_-_Fascinante, disait_-_il

_-_Laisse tomber, fit Seito, sa sœur est adorable, mais elle est un vrai dragon !

_-_Je la trouve fascinante !

_-_ouias, mais... tu va pas la fascinée, ou elle va t'assassinée...

_-_Je n'ais pas vraiment de choix, fit Antem, je dois trouver une fille...

_-_Ah... Ton père te laisse choisir

_-_toi aussi...

_-_Oui... Je vais me faire assassinée par ta dulcinée, quand elle le saura...

_-_Elle est vraiment comme ça ?

_-_Non, au fond... ah elle me casse les pieds !

La lune brillait, Serena regardait les étoiles, tandis que Serenety se coiffait parlant avec Isis et Mana... Le cœur de Serena battait

_-_Je sens que bientôt je vais trouver le meurtrier de ma mère, et je le tuerais...

* * *

Prochain Chapitre

4. Union Sacrée

Mana pleurait

_-_Oui, mais les mariages sa me remue le cœur

Isis regarda Serena

_-_non, le pharaon te veut comme épouse

_-_Le pauvre Antem, fit Mana


	4. Unions sacrées

_Hey voila la suite, un petit chapitre, j'en suis étonné, un prélude au dramtique, hey oui..._

_Camlia : Non sa va pas tant mal se finir que ça... Quoi que lol_

_JoanaSerenety : Voila la suite, mais j'ai toujours l'inspiration coupé mais c'est pour l'autre partit ça... Donc la c'est plus Antem et Serena, quand à Seito... Il se mari avec... Je garde le suspens, mais pour moi aussi question de couple c'est point bars hey hey_

_En route pour l'histoire_

_Luna_

* * *

**4. Union Sacrées**

Le soleil brillait Serena sentait les rayons sur sa peau

_-_il va encore faire chaud, fit Serena

_-_pas de baignade !

_-_oh non ! dit Serena

Isis et Mana arrivèrent toute pressé, elles allaient parlée mais quand elles virent Serena elles stoppèrent net !

_-_Il y à quoi ? demanda Serena

_-_heu..., fit Mana, c'est vrai ?

Isis donna un coup à Mana

_-_Pourquoi pas lui demander directe aussi, tu vois bien qu'elle à pas l'air au courant !

_-_Au courant de quoi ? demanda Serenety

_-_oh félicitations, pleura Mana

_-_non mais je rêve, fit Isis, Mana !

_-_Oui, mais les mariages sa me remue le cœur

_-_Mariage, s'exclama Serena qui avait peur de comprendre

_-_Disons, une nouvelle, qui parle d'éventuel mariage, fit Isis

Serena rester interdite

_-_ça peut être une bonne nouvelle, fit Mana envers Serenety

_-_Mais pour toi ça peut dépendre, fit Isis, tout dépend...

_-_Attendais, j'ai peur de comprendre, fit Serena, un imbécile veut se marier avec ma sœur ?

_-_oui... dit Isis timidement

_-_QUI ?

_-_Et elle demande, fit Isis, à ton avis ?

_-_pas lui !

_-_Je crois bien que oui

_-_Des preuves ?

_-_Si tu pense à Seito, fit Mana, tu as tout gagné !

Serena s'assit

_-_Il y à aussi une nouvelle pour toi, fit Isis envers Serena

_-_Ah non ! Fit Serena, on me sacrifie comme jeune vierge pour leurs unions

_-_non, le pharaon te veut comme épouse

Serena poussa un cri

_-_Non mais je rêve, fit Serena

Serenety se sentit heureuse pour sa sœur, c'est alors qu'un homme entra

_-_Prêtresse Serena, prêtresse Serenety, votre père veux vous voir

_-_biensure ce bon à rien, viens ! fit Serena, comme par hasard, qu'il ose dire que je lui manque !

Serena partit furieuse, suivit de Serenety, après des hurlements en tout genre de Serena

_-_Le pauvre Antem, fit Mana

_-_Il a parlé avec au moins

_-_non, dit Seito, coup de foudre ! J'ai essayé de lui en dissuader, mais je ne sais pas, il ne veut pas !

_-_Je crois qu'elle en veut à son père, dit Mana

_-_Normal, il les abandonnes et se ramène pour le mariage ! Fit Seito

Après plusieurs heures, Serena arriva profondément contrarié avec Serenety

_-_toi ! dit elle envers Seito

Ce dernier fit un sourire narquois

_-_Désolé, pas le temps parler avec toi, fit Serena, attend une seconde, tu fais quoi ici ?

_-_A ton avis

_-_Attend d'être marié avant de venir m'empoisonner

Serenety se jeta dans les bras de Seito, Serena tourna ses yeux en orbites et pris un fruit, et elle le serra si fort qu'il éclata dans sa main ! Puis elle partit dans le seul endroit ou elle était encore bien, elle caressait son cheval favori

_-_Pourquoi moi ? fit Serena au cheval, il m'a vu un peu en colère, moi pharaonne !

Serena n'en revenait pas, le cheval bougea, Serena se retourna et vit Antem, Serena ne savait pas quoi dire, elle restait prés de son ami à quatre pâtes

_-_Je t'ai surprise ?

_-_Un peu... beaucoup...

Antem approcha et caressa le cheval

_-_tu es la seule qui l'approche, tu l'as apprivoisés tu sais... Il devait être à moi...

_-_Personne ne le monte ?

_-_Si, je le monte, mais il n'est pas très obéissant

_-_Je ne peut pas le monter, fit Serena

_-_Monte_-_le si tu le veux... Je dirais que c'est moi qui l'es voulu

Serena regardait en dehors de l'écurie, la nuit était tombée maintenant, le clair de lune éclairait l'écurie

_-_Je n'ai pas le droit, fit Serena, je suis prêtresse

Serena voulu partir, mais Antem l'en empêcha

_-_Pourquoi moi, murmura_-_t_-_elle

_-_Parce que je suis fou de toi, fit Antem en lui mettant la main dans ses cheveux, depuis deux ans je te voie la...

_-_C'est très gentil, mais je ne peut pas t'aider, fit Serena en se dégageant

Antem serra la jeune fille contre lui

_-_Je te veux juste prés de moi

_-_Je...

Serena tremblait peu à peu, il lui prenait son cœur, Serena c'était toujours promis, de ne jamais cédait, mais depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien, Antem lui tourna sa tête, et il l'embrassa...

Serena regarda Antem, lui caressant les cheveux, le cheval henni

_-_Il faut que tu le montes, fit Serena

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Tu ne peux pas le monter si il ne veut pas de toi !

Serena sortit le cheval

_-_C'est quoi son nom

Antem rougit, et dit timidement

_-_Yami...

_-_Yami ? Je nourri un cheval qui s'appel Yami, tu aurais pu me le dire, dit Serena envers le cheval, j'adore ce nom

Serena monta, Antem monta aussi, le cheval obéi sans ronchonner, les deux amoureux, firent un tour au clair de lune...

Serenety tournait dans la pièce nerveusement

_-_mais elle fait quoi ?

_-_Laisse, dit Mana, elle part toujours en solitaire

_-_Elle n'est pas à l'écurie, fit Serenety, ce n'est pas son genre !

_-_Tu sais ta sœur, à beaucoup de secret

_-_oui... C'est vrai... soupira Serenety

Serena apparu, toute troublée, elle était différente de son air de prêtresse solitaire, elle pris de l'eau et bu

_-_tu étais o ? Risqua Mana

_-_heu... la ou je vais d'habitude...

_-_Et où ça ? S'indigna Serenety

_-_La où mon cœur va

Tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés, le genre poétique n'était pas de Serena, elle_-_même était étonnée de qu'elle avait dit, elle repris de l'eau

_-_Je suis fatiguée, fit Serena

_-_Tu n'étais pas à l'écurie, commença à craquer Serenety

_-_Oui... j'y suis allé, mais... J'y suis sortit

_-_tu me caches quelque chose, fit Serenety

Serenety regardait sa sœur dans les yeux, les yeux de Serena brillaient, elle avait ses deux mains posées sur son cœur, Serena tremblait

_-_tu es amoureuse, sursauta Serenety

_-_Mais non !

_-_Mais si... fit Serenety, je disais ça pour rire, mais tu réagis bien comme une amoureuse

_-_Non, dit Serena, en cherchant son sceptre de la lumière

Serena devint toute blanche son sceptre ! Où il était !

_-_Il est où ?

_-_De quoi, demandèrent les filles

_-_Mon sceptre !

_-_tu rêve, fit Serenety, il est la sur ton lit

Serena se tourna et rougit, elle se sentait gênée

_-_tu es vraiment bizarre ! fit Mana, tu n'as pas de fièvre

Mana mis sa main

_-_elle est toute chaude...

Toutes les filles posèrent les mains sur Serena

_-_elle est toute rouge aussi, fit Isis

Les filles la regardaient interloqué

_-_Mais ça suffit, fit Serena en se jetant sur son lit pour essayer de se cacher

_-_Dit moi ma sœur, tu étais seule ?

_-_oui, fit Serena

_-_Tu mens, fit Serenety en fixant sa sœur

_-_Mais lâche_-_moi ! Je t'en pose des questions moi !

_-_Non... Mais d'habitude tu me réprimande, alors je me venge

_-_Ah non ! Fit Serena

Et Serena du échapper à sa sœur, toute la soirée

Le mariage des deux couples se passèrent se fut un grand événement pour le peuple, après le massacre de ce village... Les jours qui suivirent, furent accompagnés d'une grande tristesse, le pharaon mourra, et Antem hérité du puzzle du millenium, et devint le nouveau pharaon, et accompagné de Serena, il espérait exercer un règne prospère, mais... Tout cela aller se passer autrement...

* * *

_Donc voila... Dans le prochain chapitre : Kisara Sera la_

_Serena fut attirer par des cris, en plus d'une douleur à sa cicatrice_

_Devant les porte du palais..._

_-Tu ne peux pas entrer, j'ai des ennemis la-dedans qui serai bien trop content d'utiliser ton Ka_

_Kisara pleura_

_-Serena..., fit Kisara en prenant ses deux mains, ils ont massacrés tout un village, le village Kuru-Eruna, j'y étais... C'était horrible..._

_-Alors princesse... tu comptes faire quoi ! demanda Akunakin_

_Serenety se mit devant le corps de sa sœur, et envoya Kisara loin d'ici_

_-Par les pouvoirs des ténèbres_

_-non, fit Akunakin, tu vas tout prendre_

_Voila, la suite, prochainement, fidèle lecteurs_

_Kiss luna !_


	5. Kisara, sera là

_Hum, ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié un nouveau chapitre, mais maintenant que j'ai plus le temps, c'est partit..._

_Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de cette parti (et dire que pour la prochaine je n'ai écrit qu'un chapitre... )_

_Encore du drâme, c'est bien ma période tiens... bon passons au rar :_

**Camlia** : Beh ma fois ça réagit plus tôt bien, c'est bête je n'ai pas pensé à écrie lerus réactions, comme quoi une œuvre n'ai jamais complète lol, donc voila...

**JoanaSerenety** : Hey oui, c'était le bonheur total, je sens que tu vas encore me tuer... Mais bon, voila le nouveau chapitre, et la suite le plus vite possible ça c'est promis, bon à bientôt

* * *

**5. Kisara sera la !**

Depuis leurs Unions, Serena ne quitter jamais Antem, elle rester toujours prés de lui, sauf quand il s'agit de faire son devoir de prêtresse, elle montrait l'image d'une vrai pharaonne, tout le monde l'admirer, elle marchait avec grâce, et savait se faire respecter... La prêtresse révolté n'était plus, quoi que...

Ce jour_-_la Serena était descendu dans un village, sur son fidèle Yami(qui es le nom du cheval, je le rappelle), elle parcourait le village masqué, la nuit précédente, sa cicatrice sur son bras gauche l'avait fait souffrir, elle cherchait une aura étrange, cette aura bleu : celle de Kisara...

Serena galopait dans ce village, puis elle vit la pyramide : le tombeau du pharaon, elle décida de s'en approcher, elle était fasciné, c'était la qu'était Akunumkanon, Serena aller entrer, quand des cris l'attira, en plus d'une soudaine douleur à sa cicatrice

_-_sale bête, porte malheur, criaient des enfants

Les enfants lançaient des cailloux sur quelque chose, une jeune fille à première vue

_-_Dégagez les gosses, fit Serena en repoussant la bande

Les enfants la regardèrent horrifier et partirent, Serena tandis la main à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu

_-_tu fais comment pour te retrouver dans ce genre de situation ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et reconnu Serena, elle se jeta sur elle

_-_Serena... Mais... Tu fais quoi ici ?

Serena montra sa cicatrice

_-_ça saigne !

Kisara eu comme réflexe de regarder la sienne, mais sa cicatrice n'avait rien

_-_on doit sentir nos sentiments réciproques... fit Serena

Serena siffla, le cheval s'approcha

_-_Voici Yami, mon cheval

_-_Il est magnifique, fit Kisara

_-_on monte avant qu'on reconnaisse que c'est celui du pharaon, à l'origine

_-_tu l'as volés ?

C'était le genre d'attitude de Serena et une réponse positive n'aurait pas étonnée Kisara, mais ce fut tout le contraire

_-_Non, c'est le pharaon lui_-_même me l'a donné, dit Serena tout naturellement

Kisara était toute surprise, alors ce qu'elle avait entendu serait_-_il vrai, Serena c'était elle la nouvelle pharaonne

_-_Serena ?

_-_oui, fit Serena en aidant Kisara à monter sur le cheval

_-_tu t'es vraiment mariée ?

_-_Oui, j'en ai le droit

Serena monta à son tour sur le cheval

_-_Oui... Mais ce n'est pas ton genre

_-_Il n'y pas de genre dans cette histoire, juste une histoire de Sentiments...

Serena lança son cheval au galop, elles retournèrent au palais, mais Serena s'arrêta aux portes

_-_Tu ne peux pas entrer, j'ai des ennemis là_-_dedans qui seront bien trop content d'utiliser ton Ka

_-_Mon ka ?

_-_oui, Kisara, le Ka d'un monstre, j'ai crée un objet qui permet de contrôler les Ka, mais ce pauvre fou, ne sait pas que je peut lutter contre ah ah ah, pauvre Seito !

_-_Les objets du millenium... tu prends bien ça à la légère..., fit Kisara tristement

_-_Pourquoi dis_-_tu ça ?

_-_tu sais au moins ce qu'a coûté la création de ces objets

_-_Beaucoup de pouvoir, fit Serena, mais moi et Serenety on en est ressorti plus forte

_-_Et c'est tout ?

_-_Et le cœur d'un animal je crois... Un crocodile

_-_tu ne sais donc pas ?

_-_De quoi ? dit Serena inquiète devant l'expression de Kisara

_-_Serena..., fit Kisara en prenant ses deux mains, ils ont massacrés tout un village, le village Kuru_-_Eruna, j'y étais... C'était horrible

Kisara pleura

_-_pardon, de te le dire, mais rien n'était innocent

Serena sentit une haine montée en elle, elle pointa son sceptre de la lumière envers Kisara

_-_apparaît... que ses sacrifices ne soient pas inutiles...

Kisara était apeuré

_-_non... Non... ne fait pas ça...

_-_Apparaît ! Cria Serena, ne résistes pas !

Kisara lutter contre quelque chose en elle, les deux cicatrices de Serena et Kisara s'ouvrirent le sang coulait

_-_A toi ! Criaient Serena

Cette fois_-_ci Kisara ne pu lutter contre le monstre qui était en elle, elle se transforma en Dragon blanc Au Yeux bleu

_-_Voila ton Ka, maintenant je peut le faire apparaître ! Le sacrifice ne sera pas si inutile...

Serena redonna sa forme normale à Kisara, cette dernière pleurait, Serena était devant elle...

_-_Tu ne peux vraiment pas entrer, fit Serena, mais je ne peux pas te laisser

Kisara regarda Serena

_-_il faut d'abord que je règle un compte

_-_Non... Serena... Non, n'y va pas !

_-_Je comprends tout maintenant... dit Serena

Serena partit et Kisara restait la...

Serena monta les marches, elle marchait, tout le monde s'inclinait à ça vu, mais Serena ne répondait pas, elle arriva devant Akunakin

_-_Vous avez sacrifiez tout un village, pour...

_-_... Il le fallait, l'envahisseur approchait chaque jour !

Serena vit alors la main de Akunakin, elle portait la marque du cobra qui avait mordu sa mère

_-_non ! fit Serena, je comprend mieux,

_-_De quoi ? dit Akunkin, c'est la marque de mon cobra, ta mère l'as tués avec ses fichus pouvoirs, elle savait que j'allais m'attaquer, à toi et à ta sœur !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Oui, jeune pharaonne, ta mère avait toujours refusé la création des objets du millenium, et pour pouvoir accéder à ses pouvoirs, je n'ai pas eu d'autres moyens ah ah ah, et tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas si mauvaise chose

Serena se jeta sur Akunakin, mais celui_-_ci activa son œil du millenium et enferma l'âme de Serena dans le royaume des ombres, le corps de Serena tomba lourdement, inerte

_-_Voila une bonne chose de faite, voyons le sceptre !

La cicatrice de Kisara intensifia de douleur, au même moment Serenety, eu un étrange pressentiment, elle se mit à courir...

Akunakin approchait sa main du sceptre, mais c'est alors que le dragon blanc aux yeux bleu apparut

_-_Qu'est ce ? Je ne connais pas ce monstre !

Une voie retentit

_-_tu ne toucheras jamais ce sceptre

Serenety arriva, elle vit le corps inerte de sa sœur, et le Ka de Kisara

_-_Kisara ! Je te reconnais

Serenety utilisa son sceptre pour faire apparaître la jeune fille

_-_elle l'as tuée, fit Akunkin

_-_Non, dit Kisara, il a tué ta mère et Serena

Serenety n'en croyait pas ses yeux et oreilles, Kisara était de retour...

_-_toi ! Ma sœur t'a retrouvés et c'est automatique chez toi, tu portes la poisse ! On verra ton cas, plus tard !

_-_Alors princesse... tu comptes faire quoi ?

Serenety se mit devant le corps de sa sœur, et envoya Kisara loin d'ici

_-_Qu'elle ne revienne jamais !

Akunakin regardait Serenety d'un air satisfait

_-_Je n'avais pas prévu que le pharaon, prendrait ta sœur pour femme, ni que le haut prête Seito te prenne toi ! Mais aujourd'hui tout s'arrange

Serenety pointa son sceptre sur l'œil du millenium

_-_Ne croyait pas vous en sortir, je sortirais ma sœur

_-_Vas_-_y, tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir pour survivre

_-_Et vous pas assez de cran, pour dire qui est votre fils !

_-_Cela ne te concerne pas !

Le prête frappa Serenety, il voulu s'emparer du sceptre de Serena, mais Serenety l'attrapa

_-_Par les pouvoirs des ténèbres

_-_non, fit Akunakin, tu vas tout prendre

_-_Rendait ma sœur alors

_-_Impossible !

_-_Alors... Par les pouvoirs de la lumière

_-_tu n'as pas le droit...

Akunakin sortit un poignard

_-_Je te sacrifierais s'y il le faut

Mais le prête n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre Serenety, celle_-_ci commença une danse maudite

_-_pour punir le coupable !

Le sceptre de Serena se mit à briller, et Serenety frappa le prête qui tomba

_-_Non, ne fais pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit

_-_Car, je l'ai vu, fit Serenety, je perdrais ma vue !

Les yeux de Serenety devinrent vides

_-_Je ne vois plus rien murmura_-_t_-_elle

_-_Serena sort du royaume des ombres, je sacrifie mon corps pour ça

_-_NON ! Fit Akunadin paralysé

Du sang coula sur tout le corps de Serenety, elle s'écroula sur sa sœur, qui se réveilla

_-_Hum... Du Sang,

Serena se retrouva dans la pièce sombre éclairée par des torches, elle se leva, et vit le corps de sa sœur

_-_Non ! Serenety, tu n'aurais pas du

Serena essaya de toucher le corps de sa sœur, mais Akunadin l'arrêta

_-_Elle est maudite, pour avoir essayer de me tuer, mais je l'ai empêcher

_-_Les sceptres maudits, maintenant, fit Serena

Elle pris son sceptre et celui de sa sœur

_-_Reviens

_-_non ! Tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir pour ça

_-_Adieu, Kisara, Antem...

Deux corps ensanglantés était la, les jumelles sacrées n'était plus, pour le pouvoir, la haine, la folie des hommes...

_-_aaaahhhhh, cria Akunakin

Tout le monde arriva et virent le sang, les corps couverts de sang, les sceptres couverts de sang, Seito et Antem arrivèrent

_-_Folie, faisait Akunakin, la folie, les ont touchés, jumelle maudites

Isis partit vomir, Mana s'approcha mais son maître l'interdit d'approcher

_-_Ses corps son maudit, maintenant, mais pourquoi ?

Antem voyait Serena par terre, il repensait à tout les moments avec elle, et il réalisa que plus jamais, elle reviendrait, Seito s'écroula par terre, il pris la main de Serenety

_-_pourquoi ? Tu étais enceinte, que c'est il passé

Antem s'écroula et pleura...

Jamais personne ne su ce qui c'était passé, jusqu'à cette nuits ou ses paisibles âmes dormaient, et elles voyaient le temps des pharaons, le sacrifice du sang...

Le pharaon enterra les deux corps maudit, dans sa future tombe de la vallée des rois, une pièce secrète ou les deux jumelles dormiraient pour l'éternité, avec les sceptres de la création... Il fut interdis de reparler de Serena et Serenety, juste deux statues dans une pièce secrète était la... Comme pour ceux qui ne voudrait pas oublier... Oublie...

Kisara pleurait, elle pleurait... Elle se releva et vit le palais du pharaon, ou complot et trahison aller se produire...

* * *

Et voila, c'était bien triste, mais bon ça devait se passer comme ça non ? Non... Bref extrait du prochain et dernier chapitre...

_Le sacrifice de Sang_

_-Mais que c'est il passé, qui les as tués, j'aurais préférés être assassiné par les envahisseurs que voir ce puzzle naître, tout le monde devient fou ! fit Antem_

_Pendant ce temps-la Seito et Akunakin sortaient_

_-Trouvons une force qui égalera les dieux Egyptiens_

_-une force qui pourrait égaler ses pouvoirs, pensa Seito_

_Setio lâcha sa baguette du millenium, tout en regardant Kisara_

_-... tu as donc son sang... Je vais te retrouver Serenty_

_-plus jamais... fit Antem_

_Une lumière brillait dans le palais_

_-Serena..._

_-Je resterais prêt de toi ! fit Serena, comme je l'ai toujours était_

Et voila... a bientôt


	6. Sacrifice du sang

Après… Au moins un mois d'absence, je suis de retour ici, sur ses terres abandonnés, j'aurais pu… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait,non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fics, ouais…

Sans attendre, les rar

**Joana Melodya**: Jolie nouveau pseudo lol, bon ça fait un mois environ entre temps beaucoup de chose ce sont passé, bla bla, en tout cas range Envy, pas la peine de me massacrer, le retour de cette fics est là lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça va te plaire, par contre ma fics de FMA, désolé c'est pour plus tard, j'écris la suite ce soir, et je poste... Dès que j'ai le temps (sourire idiot !)Gros Bisous

**Chise** : Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai mieux fait je pense… Pourquoi Serena et Serenety sont morte ? Un excès de Wolf's Rain ? (où tout le monde crève dans cet anime c'est pas possible), une période ou l'envi de tuer des héroïnes m'es venu, en tout cas… ça devait être comme ça ! lol c'est vraiment une réponse bidon, en tout cas voila le dernier chapitre de cette partit, bisous

**Camlia** : Je pense que tu as du desespéré, mais voila la suite ! Pour est-ce qui est de souffrance, ça se finira peut-être un jour lol

Aller je vous laisse, bonne Lecture

LuNa

* * *

**6. Sacrifice du Sang**

Le temps passa, et la haine grandissait dans toute l'Egypte, un homme regardait le ciel, et au fond on entendait des pleurs

_-_Pourquoi pleures_-_tu comme ça, Kisara ?

_-_Mon âmes à mal...

_-_C'est ce pharaon, qui à volé ton amie, qui l'a tués, qui à tués tout le village, qui à tués mes parents !

_-_Bakura... fit Kisara

_-_Je suis damné, tout comme tu es damné !

_-_Tu comptes faire quoi ?

_-_L'heure de la vengeance est venu !

_-_Non, je vais être seul

_-_Quand je reviendrais de chez le pharaon, je resterais prés de toi !

_-_Reviens, fit Kisara

Mais Bakura partit, cette nuit_-_la, un objet du millenium fut pris : l'anneau du millenium, la situation de jour en jour désespérait, tandis que le haut prête repenser à ce message

_-_Soit pharaon, pensa Seito, pourquoi Akunakin...

Pendant ce temps_-_la Antem était dans l'écurie, il caresser le fidèle Yami

_-_Voila deux ans... Mais je ne l'oublie pas... J'ai interdis qu'on en parle, mais toi tu savais tout d'elle... Mais que c'est il passé, qui les as tués, j'aurais préférés être assassinés par les envahisseurs que voir ce puzzle naître, tout le monde devient fou !

Le cheval henni, Antem le sortit, et partit faire un tour...

Le jour c'était levé, Kisara ne sortait pas, mais des enfants la trouvèrent

_-_La voila !

Kisara se mit à courir, en même temps, le temps s'obscurcit, mais Kisara courrait, son cœur battait, elle pensait à Serena

_-_Où est tu ?

Kisara courait, poursuivit par les villageois

Pendant ce temps_-_la Seito et Akunakin sortaient

_-_Trouvons une force qui égalera les dieux Egyptiens

_-_une force qui pourrait égaler ses pouvoirs, pensa Seito

_-_Des dieux Egyptiens, fit Serenety

_-_Exodia ne suffit_-_il pas, fit Serena

_-_non... fit Antem, il faut des forces encore plus forte, pour être sur...

_-_Les monstres, se rebelle, dit Mana

_-_Comment ? fit Serenety

Cette dernière sortit, il y avait une dame Harpie, et Garouzise, qui se battait !

_-_Je suis capable, fit Serenety

_-_tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Serena

_-_Prouvés que je suis aussi capables, de le faire !

Serenety tandis son sceptre, et captura les deux monstres, un orage éclata, il toucha Serenety, mais celle_-_ci ne fut pas atteinte, c'est alors qu'un monstre géant, bleu, puissant sortit

_-_Obelisk le tourmenteur

Serena se dirigea et enferma le monstre dans une stèle de pierre

_-_Encore deux, fit Serena

_-_Pourquoi

_-_il faut trois dieux !

_-_Tu penses ?

_-_J'en suis sur !

Et c'est ainsi que plusieurs Ka, fut pris par Serenety, et ainsi Swiffer et Le dragon ailé de Ra, naquit

Seito le savait, Serenety les avaient crées, elle l'avait était bien plus puissante que lui, mais seul Antem les contrôlait... Seul Serena pouvait contré Serenety...

Kisara courrait toujours, elle trébucha, et tout le monde s'acharna sur elle

_-_prend soin d'elle, retentit une voie en Seito

_-_quoi ?

Kisara fit apparaître son Ka, effrayant ainsi tout les villageois

_-_Elle... C'est elle, fit Akunakin

Kisara tomba

_-_Serena... murmura_-_t_-_elle

Seito arriva prés d'elle

_-_quelle puissance...

_-_oui... fit Akunakin

Seito pris la jeune fille, et l'emporta...

Plus tard, le jeune prête essaya d'enfermer le Ka de Kisara, mais la tâche était ardu, car Kisara ne se laisser pas contrôler facilement

_-_non... seul Serena, peut me contrôler, pensait Kisara

Quand enfin Seito réussit à enfermer le Ka de la jeune fille, il ne put le contrôler...

Kisara restait à marcher dans le palais, elle ne devait pas rentrer, elle le savait, Serena lui avait interdit, et Seito la cachait... Mais Kisara marchait... Elle savait qu'elle désobéissait, pour elle, elle devant beaucoup à Seito de l'avoir sauvée...

_-_Kisara, fit le haut prête, toujours de son ton froid et hautain

_-_Pardon Seito Sama, je me suis perdu

Seito emmena la jeune fille

_-_Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui

Le cœur de Kisara battait

_-_oui... dit elle

Kisara n'aimait pas quand Seito la forçait à sortir son Ka, mais elle ne voulait pas lui désobéir, seul quand Seito était en danger le Ka de Kisara apparaissait, jamais Kisara... ne dévoila son passé : avoir était servante chez Serena, mais un jour... Elle trouva une étrange pièce où Serenety et Serena était représenté, le sacrifice de sang, elle lisait, Kisara s'effondra

_-_Non... Serena... Les ténèbres t'on pris...

_-_Kisara, fit Seito

Kisara se retourna, pendant ce temps la Antem errait, il voyait la haine grandir

_-_Ce sont les objets du millenium, je ne supporte pas que tu sois parti...

La pluie se mit à tomber

_-_Je ne supporte que tu m'aies trahi mon ami

Antem se mit devant un hôtel, et mis son puzzle

_-_tout cela doit cesser, maintenant

Le puzzle brilla, et tous les objets du millenium brillèrent

_-_Seito Sama, faisait Kisara

_-_Tu les connaissais !

_-_J'étais la servante de Serena

_-_Qu'est_-_ce cette cicatrice, Serena avait la même

_-_Le pacte du sang... Le sang de Serena coule en moi

Setio lâcha sa baguette du millenium

_-_... tu as donc son sang

Seito approcha de Kisara

_-_Te protèges_-_t_-_elle... On va savoir

Seito sortit un poignard, et poignarda Kisara

_-_Je vais te retrouver Serenety

Mais le sceptre brillait, l'orage tonner, Antem priais pour que toute la magie de ses objets soit enfermer, et chaque porteur tombèrent peu à peu ! Seul Seito rester, Kisara respirait

_-_Pourquoi ? dit_-_elle

_-_Parce que...

_-_Non, protège_-_la, fit une voie, ma sœur le veux, je le veux...

Seito venait de se rendre compte e qu'il venait de faire, il avait poignardé Kisara... Sa Kisa

_-_Kisa... Je suis désolé

Seito serrait fort Kisara

_-_Pardonne_-_moi, je pensais la retrouvais

_-_C'est toi qui était marié avec Serenety...

_-_oui

_-_Je suis désolé

Seito embrassa Kisara

Un grand pouvoir balaya toutes les âmes dans le palais, le pouvoir du millenium allait être enfermé

_-_plus jamais... fit Antem

A son tour son âme partait, mais quelque chose le serra

_-_Serena...

_-_Je resterais prêt de toi ! fit Serena, comme je l'ai toujours était

Une lumière apparue dans la ville, les objets du millenium tombèrent, et bien plus tard on découvrit la tragédie...

Ainsi la tombe fut scellée avec les objets du millenium, et L'Egypte continua son cours... Oubliant la tragédie...

Mais quand 5000 ans plus tard, un groupe d'archéologue, profanèrent cette tombe, quand les gardiens de la tombe qui attendait le retour du pharaon, faillirent à leurs missions... Les jeux des ombres revinrent...

Deux familles protégeaient la tombe : Les Ishtar, qui attendait le retour du pharaon, et les Saga qui devait protéger les sceptres de la création, mais quand Julie Saga parti, pour se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait Satoshi Kaïba, le tombeau des deux jumelles fut abandonné lui aussi...

Fin du Temps des Pharaons…

* * *

Dans la prochaine partit : 

-Je reprend ma carrière de chanteuse, fit Sara

Kisara regarda Serenety soupçonneuse

-Il ne c'est rien passé ?

-heu non…

-Et tu es enceinte ?

-heu… peut-être que…

Serena regardait Antem d'un air grave

-Antem, Je ne peux t'aimer

-Serena…

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu

-Elle me manque… Je perd la tête…

-Grand frère ?

_ça donne l'eau à la bouche ? (non !), en tout cas, ça me donne l'eau à la bouche de taper la suite (Smile)_

_Voila prochainement, quand j'aurais fini d'écrire (lecteur : beh on est mal barré lol)_

_A bientôt chers lecteur_

_Luna la rose heureuse de retrouver son inspiration ! Vive les nuits où on arrvie plus à dormir !_


End file.
